Provide for a liminted demonstration program to field test in the United States the St. Christopher's Hospice Concept for care of the terminal patient. Using St. Christopher's in England as a model, the hospice program will consist of two major components: a large home care program admitting a minimum of 100-125 patients annually; and a 15-24 bed in-patient facility.